


A Flicker of A Spark

by Believe_In_A_Smiling_God



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believe_In_A_Smiling_God/pseuds/Believe_In_A_Smiling_God
Summary: After his dad dies, Stiles breaks down. In panic, he runs to New York to see his Aunt Jocylen, his dad's adopted sister. Finding that their house is burned, Stiles is shoved into the world of Shadowhunters. Where he meets Alec Lightwood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story here on ao3, so let's begin with that. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO AO3 :)  
> I'm not that great of a writer so chapters will be short.  
> Also, I'm writing the story on my phone sooooooo... yeah. lol
> 
> Next Chapter later, today or maybe tomorrow.

Stiles never understood how easy it was for someone to die. One minute they're sanding there. Breathing and a heartbeat. And the next, they're not.  
      Most people died of natural causes. Heart attack, old age, strokes. But in his dad's case, being ripped to shreads, was not one of them. Stiles winced. He still didn't want to think about it.  
He decided he needed to be out of Beacon Hills, the place that he called home for 17 years. The place that brought back memories of pain and suffering. So there he was packing a bag for New York.  
     The Stilinski's had a family that lived there. Stiles' aunt Jocelyn, his dad's adopted sister. She had a daughter named Clary that was Stiles' best friend. So he was going to stay with them.  
     Lost in thought, he didn't hear the lock on his window click and the window slide open. Scott McCall stepped into the room.  
     "Stiles?" He asked, never seeing his friend moving back and forth from his closet to his bed this fast.  
     Stiles dropped the shirts he had folded. "Scott." He sobbed, running toward the latter, tackling him into a hug.  
     "Where are you going?" Scott glanced at the duffel bag that was almost full.  
      "New York," Stiles let Scott go. "I need to leave. My aunt and cousin have to know about da-" He cut himself off with another sob.  
     "Okay," Scott wasn't happy with this, but his best friend was suffering, he needed to get out. He picked up the dropped clothes. "I'm not happy about it, but I undestand."  
     Stiles smiled sadly. "Thank you." He whispered. Nothing else was said between thw two boys until Scott helped Stiles pack his stuff into the Jeep.  
     "Call me every once in awhile." Scott hugged his best friend. "I'll explain to the pack." And Stiles could only nod.


End file.
